Fox vs Samus
Fox vs Samus is Peep4Life's eleventh DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 11! Star Fox vs Metroid! Nintendo space traveling heroes battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Samus was on her way to a planet to collect a bounty on Fox McCloud's head. She had tracked the Fox and was tasked with taking him down. She landed her craft and located the target. Fox could hear the sound of Samus' arm cannon powering up and he barely dodged the blast. He turned around and grabbed his blaster. His team were nowhere to be seen, but Fox couldn't care less; he could handle her. Here we go! Fox wanted to immediately put away Samus and began firing from his blaster while making his way behind cover. Samus managed to tank the damage without any real threat. She then fired a slightly charged blast at Fox's cover, rendering it nothing more than rubble. Fox was wide eyed and broke off again, this time using a Fox Illusion to get closer. Samus countered the move with her plasma whip and grabbed Fox before slamming him into the floor. Fox got back up and fired an Impact Blaster, this time doing slightly more damage to Samus but again, nothing that couldn't be shaken off. Samus then fired a missile which Fox was easily able to dodge. Fox ran right into Samus who kicked him skywards and delivered a Screw Attack. She then caught him in the head with a slam from her arm cannon. Fox slowly got up and used Fire Fox, rushing down Samus. The attack caught her off guard but she recovered quicker than Fox could finish the move and kicked him right in the chest. She then fired another charge from her arm cannon. This time, Fox played defensively and pulled up his reflector which unbalanced Samus. Fox then unloaded with blindingly fast kicks and punches but while he was hitting a lot, he was accomplishing very little. Samus went for Screw Attack again but Fox used another Fox illusion to dodge. He then fired a Charge Blaster but the slow charge up allowed Samus to easily predict where the move was going. Samus then grabbed the Plasma Whip again and hooked Fox, throwing him towards her. Fox took full advantage and used Fire Fox which, with help from Samus' momentum, did a lot more damage than he had done before. Samus curled up into as small of a ball as possible and rolled to evade Fox's blaster fire. Fox used another Fox Illusion to catch her up but Samus dropped some bombs which put a stop to the pursuing Fox. Samus unloaded with missiles and although Fox was fast, there were simply too many missiles! Fox was launched backwards and he hit his head on the floor hard. Samus began charging up the killing blow. Her arm cannon was fully charged and she fired. Fox immediately went to reflect the shot and the energy flew right back at Samus, who managed to dodge and allowed the move to crash right through a nearby wall. Fox rushed Samus again and they both met each other with kicks. Samus gained an advantage through her suit but Fox managed to counter by using the Fox Illusion to take Samus off her feet. Fox then began to charge his blaster, as Samus was doing with her arm cannon. Fire Fox was launched but met a missile and a small bomb. Samus ran forward for a shoulder tackle but Fox dodged and kicked Samus across the back. Finally, the two combatants resorted to hand to hand brawling. Fox was delivering a seemingly never ending spam of kicks which Samus managed to eventually block and deliver a Screw Attack. She punched Fox to cause minor separation and then fired her fully charged arm cannon. Fox just pulled up his reflector and sent the blast back at Samus. Her suit, now seriously damaged, was open in the body. Fox picked his spot and fired a fully charged Charge Blaster, blowing Samus' guts out. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant